Além Da Vida e Da Morte
by VickySpnSaint
Summary: Dividiram anos de felicidades, eram companheiros, amantes e acima de tudo, eram melhores amigos. Romance/Drama/Angst e DeathFic... Oneshot


**Título:** **Além da vida e da morte.**

**Autora:** VickySpnSaint

**Beta:** EmptySpaces11

**Shipper:** Jared Padalecki X Jensen Ackles

**Gênero:** Romance/Drama/Angst e DeathFic

**Rating: K+ **

**Sinopse: **Ele havia partido...Não que fosse sua culpa. Pelo contrário. Fora arrancado dele. Antes fosse uma briga e que depois restasse a esperança da reconciliação.

**Avisos:** Esta fic é pura ficção os atores nela citados não me pertencem.

**Dedicatória: **Quero dedicar esta fic a minha beta: **EmptySpaces11**. Senão fosse por ela esta seria mais uma história deletada.

**

* * *

****Além da vida e da morte.**

Ele abriu a porta do apartamento que dividia com o outro por anos.

Para Jensen, Jared sempre foi a sua lembrança mais preciosa.

O apartamento era a essência de Jared, assim como afirmava Jensen. Tudo nele era alegre: as cores, os móveis... Tão vivas quanto Jared. Tudo, naquele lugar, representava a alegria que Jared carregava na alma. Porém, a mais de um ano, não desfrutava da alegria que era a companhia do outro.

Ele havia partido.

Não que fosse sua culpa. Pelo contrário. Fora arrancado dele. Antes fosse uma briga e que depois restasse a esperança da reconciliação. Não, não era isso.

Dividiram anos de felicidades, eram companheiros, amantes e acima de tudo, eram melhores amigos.

As famílias recriminaram, repudiaram, se afastaram... Um filho morto era mais digno do que um filho gay. Lembraria desse dia por toda eternidade.

— Você esta doente. Hoje em dia existe tratamento pra esse tipo de coisa. – 'Coisa', foi o nome que seu pai deu ao amor que sentia. 'Coisa', foi como sua mãe classificara o amor que sentia pelo outro.

— Você vai se tratar e voltar para casa com um homem. Vai voltar a ser homem, assim como foi dito quando nasceu! UM HOMEM! – seu pai gritou.

Jared tinha os olhos rasos, com a descoberta do tumor, sentia como se tudo pelo que tinha lutado fosse em vão.

Perderia a vida ao lado de Jensen, o homem por quem havia se apaixonado, o homem que o fez ter coragem de abandonar a cidade onde nasceu, o homem com quem dividia diariamente suas amarguras e felicidades, desde sempre.

Moravam juntos a cerca de uns seis anos.

Não se conformava com o diagnóstico. Queria tirar aquela dor tão visível e esmagadora dos olhos de Jensen. Não queria aquela dor para ele. Não admitiria tão sofrimento para seu amor.

Foram meses de uma rotina torturante. Seu grande amor perdeu os cabelos, cabelos sedoso e brilhantes que amanheciam revoltos. O sorriso radiante deu lugar para um sorriso fraco e carregado de incertezas.

Um dia cometeu a pior loucura que poderia. Entre a rotina de quimioterapia e casa, levou o outro para ver o mar. Aquilo poderia ter sido fatal. Viajou quase o dia todo para chegar ao litoral, mas a felicidade que sentiu quando o outro se voltou para ele com aquele sorriso que não via há meses... Aquele sorriso que acalentava o coração e o encorajava a encarar e lutar contra o mundo preconceituoso em que viviam... Por aquele sorriso que fazia seus olhos brilharem e sentir vontade de viver...

A doença já havia lhe sugado todo brilho e juventude.

— Jen, você acredita que vamos voltar ao que éramos antes? – seu meio sorriso o denunciava.

— É isso que me faz ficar de pé.

— Nossa... Minha companhia não vale de nada agora, né? – tentou brincar com o outro, ao ver aquela nuvem de angústia se instalar dentro dos olhos que tanto amava – Estou me sentindo inútil e insuportável.

Sentia-se culpado por fazer o outro sofrer, mas só lutava por causa dele.

Queria viver para desfrutar de tudo que tinha com ele.

Tinha esperanças de acordar e se livrar daquele pesadelo.

Após dois anos, seu suplício havia terminado. Os médicos afirmaram que não havia mais nada a ser feito. Perguntou se poderia levar o outro para casa. Os médicos lhe disseram que sim, desde que ele fosse medicado para não sentir tanta dor.

— Ei! – entrou no quarto do hospital como se a conversa com os médicos nunca tivesse acontecido, mas sua alma estava em cacos, totalmente destroçada – Os médicos resolveram liberar você essa noite. Não aguentam mais seu mau-humor. – Tentou parecer espontâneo.

O outro apenas sorriu. Poupava o pouco de força que restava. Sabia que o outro tinha alguma surpresa para ele. Tinha certeza que o fim estava chegando rápido. Sentia que aquele poderia ser seu único momento a sós com ele. Mas não podia deixar o outro mais triste do que já estava. Sentia tudo que se passava na alma dele. Nos esforços fracassados de demonstrar força e esperança na sua frente. Tudo para animá-lo.

Assim que saiu do hospital, pegou a estrada direta para a paria. Não perdeu tempo descansando. Tudo o que queria era chegar e ficar abraçado ao seu amor até o dia amanhecer e levar embora de suas entranhas aquele negro, as cores sóbrias da noite. E olhando o mar e o sol nascer, o dia novo que nascia também poderia, talvez, levá-lo embora pra sempre.

Deixou todo egoísmo de lado quando os médicos o desenganaram sobre um possível milagre. Os médicos disseram que poderiam prolongar a vida dele por mais algum tempo, mas não salvar. Não poderiam devolver toda a esperança dele ser quem um dia ele foi: um homem cheio de vida, que o fez sentir-se a pessoa mais amada da face da Terra.

Para Jared só restaria lembranças e a promessa de seguir em frente e tentar ser feliz novamente.

Era difícil acreditar que Jensen, não estaria mais com ele, não faria mais parte de sua vida; que Jensen e seus olhos verdes, tão luzentes quando as estrelas no céu não brilhariam mais para ele todas as noites após se amarem; que aqueles olhos não brilhariam mais como o sol de verão ao acordar; que os lábios que não cansava de beijar e elogiar por terem sido a sua perdição, nunca mais diriam que o amava. Foi o desejo de beijar aquela boca vermelha, carnuda e provocante que o fez cortar qualquer tipo de relação com sua família.

Ter o outro em seus braços, ali, sentado na areia da praia, o corpo antes cheio de carne e firme, agora magro, e frágil e sem vida, envolvido num abraço, era sua maior dor.

— Eu sempre vou amar você, Jay. Nunca vou deixar você sozinho. Eu vou virar a estrela que irá lhe guiar por toda vida. Vou ser o sol que iluminará todas as suas manhãs, mesmo nos dias de inverno. Não deixe de viver. Não tenha medo. Eu te amo!

Foram essas a últimas palavras sussurradas pelos lábios que tanto amava.

Ele apertou Jensen, junto ao seu corpo, num abraço forte, desejando que, daquele abraço, parte de sua vida fosse transferida ao outro.

Ele continuaria a viver.

Viveria toda sua juventude, por ele e por Jensen

Viveria, mesmo com a fúria de toda saudade que sentia.

Viveria porque todas as noites ao olhar o céu via os olhos verdes de Jensen. Olhos verdes de esmeralda a lhe sorrir. Porque todas as manhãs, quando acordava, lembrava do sorriso de Jensen, que iluminava sua vida, com a força de toda juventude que lhe fora roubada.

FIM!


End file.
